Nightshift
by Ingenious Jenius
Summary: “Welcome to Twilight Town Fast Food Joint, You want something? We have everything,”


It's been a long while D: Haven't written anything in a while and my lover **His Last Walk** was starting to get very antsy without anything coming over her way so I decided one night, hey why not. and this is the spawn of the Hey why not. It's corny title must have lured you in, and that lovely catchy phrase that we all in one point in life have something close to that to repeat with a beaming smile on our face to make our moula.

Enjoy ;D

Ou Disclaimer!! I almost forgot.

Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts. kthnx.

* * *

Tonight Roxas doesn't like his job No, doesn't like is an understatement. Tonight, Roxas downright _hates _his job. Almost everyday for something close to 20 hours a week he would be there, parked behind a counter repeating the same words:

"Welcome to Twilight Town Fast Food Joint, You want something? We have everything," With happy smile on his face. But not this time, oh no no, not this time. Roxas was working the overnight shift so his dear friend, Hayner, could go on a date with his boyfriend, Seifer. As happy as Roxas was to let his friend have a wild night with his manfriend, he was at his breaking point. Roxas had just finished taking the order from an old lady who didn't know if she wanted Cajun chicken or fajitas so he just gave her both, making her pay for only half because he couldn't stand her standing there thinking, throwing in the occasional "hmm…" after 20 minutes. There goes 4.75 off his pay check…

Soon after a couple of boys who seemed like they were out on a wild adventure before venturing into the fast food joint rocked back and forth singing their orders. It was 1 am and the boys were already drunk enough to sing their orders? Ready to commit a gruesome scene of homicide/suicide Roxas punched their orders into the little machine before handing them their receipt and advising them not to sing when presenting it at the next counter over, they didn't listen though.

One Advil later a blue haired boy came in, smelling like… not to be too crude; sex. He downright smelled like sweat and cum. Roxas scowled and pinched his nose.

"Welcome to Twilight Town Fast Food Joint, You want something? We have everything… including showers in the back," He muttered the last few words making the blue haired boy look at him confused. But he ordered anyway,

"Uh, some onion rings and a corn dog with an orange soda please." Roxas, who couldn't help it, punched in the order while saying, "Hope your not kissing anyone after that," He handed the receipt to the boy who looked downright offended then waved to him before pulling some apple scented Febreeze from behind the counter and spraying it in the space the sex boy had been occupying. The boy glanced back sending Roxas a dirty glare, Roxas only glared back before looking at the time again. It was 3 am. Three more hours and his shift was over. After a good 20 minute break with no customers, Roxas decided to make himself a milkshake and sat on the front counter, swinging his legs to The Neden game by The Insane Clown Posse, that one of the kitchen staff, Demyx was currently blasting from his Ipod and rapping with it, Xigbar, the other guy on kitchen duty rapping along with him. Not even a minute in the manager Marluxia came out of his office and turned it off.

"Inappropriate music in the work place Demyx? Your lucky you're sexy or I would fire you.. Same thing with you Roxas get up, I don't care if no one is in here for 3 hours, you get off the counter and put that milkshake away!" Marluxia stormed back into the back.

Roxas did as he was told and found himself back at square one ... bored and irritated.

The kitchen staff was already getting bored and he only knew that because of the sounds that were being made. Demyx was a twitchy guy. A hour without customers and music often made him go into a burger flipping spatula against stainless steel counter freestyle drum while, Xigbar, who was the 'Everything Mexican guy' would slap Demyx a few times telling him to 'Stop it before he uses the spatula to cut his balls off'. And then the sounds had stopped, just in time for the next customer. This boy was tall and slightly intimidating, his hair was as wild as fire and the brightest shade of crimson, his eyes were the opposite on the color wheel, a deep green. He was wearing a T-shirt that exposed the bit of skin between his belly button and his rather skinny hips and his jeans hung rather low on those hips may Roxas add. The red head stopped in front of the counter and just stared at Roxas, it seemed he was expecting the usual speech, so Roxas sighed.

"Welcome to Twilight Town Fast Food Joint, You want something? We have everything." The Redhead smiled before licking his lips and rubbing his hands together, scanning the combos that were hanging above Roxas' head. Before looking back at Roxas smirking,

"How about a bit of a spiky blonde?"

"Sorry that's not on the men… wait what?" Roxas was caught by …well, surprise. That was definitely new.

"I asked for some spiky blonde, you can't tell me you don't have any of that seeing as there is an absolutely scrumptious one standing right in front of me in all his blue eyed glory," Roxas grabbed the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly,

"If you come with me, that exhale would definitely convert to a moan," Roxas glared.

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't say sorry, I'm sure you are a good fuck," Roxas couldn't help but sigh again,

"Axel… but..."

"No buts, just yess," The redhead hissed while placing his elbows on the counter, face inches away from Roxas.

"Preferably loud and followed by '_Harder'_, or '_Deeper'_, or even '_My God'_, I like to be known as a superior" Roxas rolled his eyes before smiling and pulling the redhead into a soft kiss, breaking it after a few seconds.

"Nice line, it was better then the last one you came up with…" Axel smiled before hugging the blonde over the counter.

"I was _sooo _bored, so I decided to think of a good line to get the ball rolling." Roxas laughed.

"You know, you are such a loser," Axel raised his brow and waggled his finger back and forth in front of Roxas.

"Obviously not, seeing as I won this round," The red head bopped Roxas on the nose before exiting.

"See you at home."

* * *

Phail End Is Phail.. I need to work on that.

Ahurr. This is really rare for me, a oneshot. These days all I have been thinking about are chapter stories. Editing and Updating my chapter stories, writing new ones. When I got this idea I thought it was brilliant. heh.

heheeee. I am a happy camper.

LISTEN TO Neden Song by ICP! It's rather crude yet funny. Thanks His Last Walk; _mon petite chouuu~_

Review please ?


End file.
